Problem: $g(n) = -2n^{2}+2n-2(h(n))$ $h(n) = 7n^{2}+3n$ $ g(h(-1)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-1) = 7(-1)^{2}+(3)(-1)$ $h(-1) = 4$ Now we know that $h(-1) = 4$ . Let's solve for $g(h(-1))$ , which is $g(4)$ $g(4) = -2(4^{2})+(2)(4)-2(h(4))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(4)$ $h(4) = 7(4^{2})+(3)(4)$ $h(4) = 124$ That means $g(4) = -2(4^{2})+(2)(4)+(-2)(124)$ $g(4) = -272$